Never Alone Anymore
by Granotte
Summary: Apres l'attaque sur New York, Tony fait des crises de panique. Tout le monde le sait à la tour mais, tout le monde préfère le laisser les gérer seul. Un soir, Steve est là pour y assister. [PWP]


Bonjour Mesdames Mesdemoiselles (Messieurs ?). Voici mon premier O.S sur ce fandom (et en fait mon premier depuis 4 ans (et on ne peut pas vraiment les comparer)). Certaines d'entre vous me connaissent peut-être déjà (quand je laisse des rev). Je suis consciente que le thème de cette O.S a été vu et revu mais c'est celui qui m'a inspiré le plus facilement et en fait il n'a pas vraiment d'importance (je l'ai écrit principalement pour le lemon donc... PWP quoi ^^)

**Disclamer : **La Saga Avengers ne m'appartient pas sinon il y a longtemps que ça aurait fini en orgie.

Remercions également mon adorable (... je veux dire exécrable) petite sœur qui a bien voulu corriger cette O.S malgré toutes les fautes que j'ai pu y glisser et qu'elle s'est arrachée les cheveux pour cela. Elle n'est pas infaillible et il restera peut-être des fautes donc si vous les voyez faites-le-moi savoir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Trois mois ont passé depuis l'attaque des Chitoris à New-York. Un à un, les membres de l'équipe des Avengers se sont installés dans la tour Stark pour plus de commodités en cas de sauvetages de monde intempestifs. Trois mois que Tony fait des crises d'angoisse en repensant à son tour dans l'espace. Il dort de moins en moins et ne mange presque plus. Ses coéquipiers les ont remarquées ; mais dès qu'ils tentent une approche, le milliardaire leur répond d'une boutade qu'il va bien et qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Pepper passe de temps en temps pour lui rappeler de manger et ses devoirs envers sa société ; ça fait deux mois qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble d'un commun accord ; leur relation était plus simple avant. Ils sont donc restés bons amis.

Un soir, vers minuit, Tony sort de son atelier pour prendre une tasse de café à l'étage du penthouse. Il ne veut pas dormir. Trop de cauchemars l'assaillent à chaque fois qu'il essaye, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. En arrivant dans le salon avec sa tasse, il remarque que la baie vitrée est ouverte et que Steve dort dans un des transats qui lui font face. Le beau soldat a dû s'endormir en observant les étoiles. Tony se souvient alors très bien de ce grand vide ressenti lorsqu'il a franchi le portail qui l'a mené droit dans l'immensité de l'espace remplie d'étoiles comme ici ; lors de l'invasion, la peur qu'il a ressenti face a cette vue.

Voilà, le génie se met à hyper-ventiler et commence une crise de panique en repensant à tout ce merdier que Loki a foutu. Sa tasse se fracasse sur le sol en mile éclats et réveille Steve par la même occasion.

Le Captain se lève en sursaut entendant le bruit de la céramique se briser. Il aperçoit Tony en hyperventilation qui se rattrape au mur et porte la main à son cœur métallique.  
« Stark ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande d'une voix paniquée le symbole de l'Amérique.  
- Je ... Je crois que je fais une crise de panique ! » lui réplique Tony en haletant fort. »

Steve ne sait pas quoi faire et commence à tourner en rond, puis d'un coup, se stop. Marche vers Tony, lui lève le visage, et l'embrasse.  
Le temps s'est arrêté autour de Tony. Il a arrêté d'hyper-ventiler et regarde Steve avec les yeux ronds.

« Qu ... Comment t'as fait ça ? C'est partit ! demande t-il incrédule.  
- J'ai lu quelque part que pour arrêter une crise de panique, il fallait qu'on arrête de respirer, explique-t-il avec un petit sourire, quand je t'ai embrassé, tu as retenu ton souffle »

Tony s'affaisse le long du mur qui le retenait. Il est fatigué mais il a le sentiment d'être en sécurité maintenant, là, avec Steve. Sans doute le fait que le premier visages qu'il est vu en se réveillant de sa longue tombée du ciel était celui de Steve lui souriant de soulagement. Il peut se permettre quelques secondes de relâchement. Il s'endort contre le mur sans s'en rendre compte.

Steve le voit progressivement sombrer à l'endormissement. Il décide de fermer la baie vitrée, d'aller chercher une couverture et de la poser sur ce génie qui le fascine tant. Il se pose ensuite à coté de lui pour veiller sur son sommeil. Tony ne sera plus seul lors de ses crises, le soldat s'en fait la promesse.

« Jarvis ?  
- Oui, monsieur Rogers ?  
- Dorénavant préviens-moi quand Tony fait une crise  
- Oui monsieur » acquiesce sobrement l'I.A

OoOoO

Au petit matin Bruce se dirige vers le salon avec son bol de thé dans les mains. La tête pas encore très opérationnelle. Là, il aperçoit le génie milliardaire et Steve endormis le long du mur ; Tony est à moitié affalé sur Captain America qui, lui, est soutenu par le mur derrière lui. À côté d'eux, le scientifique trouve une tasse explosée par terre. Le liquide qu'elle contenait a séché à même le sol durant la nuit. Bruce n'est pas si étonné que cela de voir cette scène. Ces deux-là sont de plus en plus proches ces derniers temps. Ce qui il l'est plus par contre, c'est de voir Tony dormir de tout son soûle. Le génie a l'air paisible, là comme ça, et cela faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Depuis l'invasion extraterrestre en fait.

Clint et Natasha arrivent ensemble dans le salon et fixent la même scène que Bruce, quand Tony montre des signes de réveil. Doucement, le génie ouvre les yeux. Il se sent bien là, même si la position est inconfortable. Il se sent en sécurité ; puis il aperçoit les trois super-héros en train de l'observer. Il se redresse d'un coup en fronçant les sourcils lui donnant un vertige et un mal de tête furtif.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez la, vous ? demande le génie qui commence à s'énerver.  
- Plutôt Toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? réplique Clint.  
- Avec Steve.» sourit Natasha.

Tony tourne vivement la tête vers Steve qui commence lui aussi à se réveiller. Là, toute la fin de soirée revient à la mémoire de Tony qui en blêmie. Il se lève en vitesse, regarde Steve et fuit dans son atelier en bousculant Bruce au passage.

« Que s'est-t-il passé hier soir ? demande Bruce en levant la tête vers le plafond.  
- Mon maître a fait une attaque de panique et Monsieur Rogers était la pour l'endiguer. répond calmement Jarvis  
- Ah, et maintenant, il va bien ? demande Bruce inquiet pour son ami.  
- Oui, répond Steve d'une voix pâteuse à cause de son récent réveil à la place de l'I.A, il a dormi.  
- Un peu plus de cinq heures. » confirme le serviteur artificiel.

OoOoO

Tony, loin de tout ça, est dans son atelier avec ses robots. Il repense à sa soirée d'hier : la panique à la vue des étoiles, puis la surprise quand Steve a posé ses douces lèvres sur lui, et enfin le sentiment de sécurité avant de s'endormir à même le mur.

« Jarvis, passe-moi l'enregistrement de la soirée d'hier. ordonne le génie.  
- Très bien monsieur » exécute Jarvis en affichant à l'écran, devant Tony, la vidéo à partir du moment où il aperçoit Steve devant la baie vitrée.

La vidéo montre Steve en train de dormir. Tony s'approche et le regarde avant que son regard se tourne vers le ciel étoilé, puis enfin commence à paniquer. Tony voit Steve s'agiter autour de lui en marchant en rond quand, enfin, il se stoppe brutalement relève son dos, marque une pause avant de sourire et de se retourner vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Stop ! crie-t-il à Jarvis. Retourne un peu en arrière Jarv' »

L'I.A s'exécute et remonte la vidéo juste avant que Steve ne se stoppe dans sa course. Tony met sur play puis remet pause lorsque Steve se relève et sourit, oui il sourit, Steve sourit juste avant de l'embrasser lui ! Tony relance la vidéo et frisonne en se regardant se faire embrasser ;enfin pas vraiment embrasser, Steve a juste posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le surprendre, mais quand même ! Le souvenir de ses lèvres sur lui, lui fait avoir chaud et sent son sang lui monter au visage. Tony pose sa main sur ses lèvres et se dit qu'il aimerait bien recommencer ; mais dans d'autres circonstances. Son attention ce re-focalise sur la vidéo. Steve lui a mis une couverture et s'est installé à côté de lui.

_« Jarvis ?_  
_- Oui, monsieur Rogers ?_  
_- Dorénavant préviens-moi quand Tony fait une crise_  
_- Oui monsieur »_

Tony remet sur pause et semble réfléchir à ce qu'a demandé le capitaine de l'Amérique.

« Dois-je obéir à l'ordre de Monsieur Rogers, monsieur ? demande finalement Jarvis.  
- Oui, répond-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, donne-lui accès à l'atelier dans ces cas-là, au cas où »

Tony se voit ensuite glisser le long du mur, sa tête atterrissant sur l'épaule du Captain puis continuer à glisser sur le ventre de Steve jusque dans la position où Bruce les a trouvés ce matin. Il a dormi plus de cinq heures d'affilées sans faire de cauchemars, c_'est la première fois depuis longtemps_ songe Tony, tous ça grâce à Steve.

OoOoO

Des semaines ont passé depuis cet incident. Tony et Steve passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Jarvis appelle le soldat à chaque crise de son maître qui sont de moins en moins violentes et se produisent moins souvent. Grâce à cela ils sont devenus plus proches qu'avec le reste de l'équipe.

« Monsieur Rogers ? appelle l'IA à Steve qui est dans la cuisine en train de discuter avec Bruce et Natasha, Monsieur Stark a besoin de vous. Il est dans l'atelier.  
- J'arrive ! » dit Steve en se levant précipitamment car il sait que cela veux dire que Tony est en pleine crise de panique.

Il arrive devant l'atelier, où l'IA lui a déjà ouvert la porte, et trouve Tony recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin. DUM-E bipant nerveusement en roulant autour de lui. Le génie est accroupi, la tête dans ses coudes et les mains dans les cheveux se les arrachant presque. Le soldat se précipite vers lui, éloigne le robot, et essaie de le détendre en lui parlant doucement, mais ça ne marche pas. Il le fait s'asseoir sur le sol et lui enlève les mains de ses cheveux. Tony respire toujours aussi fort et ne se calme pas. Il s'est accroché à sa chemise. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Steve décide de faire comme pour la première crise de panique à laquelle il a assisté avec Tony et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'effet est immédiat, Tony a retenu sa respiration et s'est calmé. Steve éloigne son visage de quelques centimètres du génie. Quelques minutes passent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge, puis Tony s'exclame :

« J'aurais vraiment aimé que ce baiser se fasse dans d'autres circonstances.  
- Ah ... Je ... . il déglutit. Moi aussi. »

Steve rougit fortement en détournant les yeux.  
Tony a un petit rire.

« Je sais... »

Les mains toujours sur la chemise de Steve, Tony l'attire à lui pour un vrai baiser cette fois-ci. Steve, surpris, ouvre la bouche et le génie en profite pour y insérer sa langue et profiter de Captain America qui lui répond avec empressement et ne se débrouille pas si mal que ça, pour un supposé puceau. Le baiser est d'abord doux et sensuel mais, rapidement, il devient sauvage et passionné. Les mains de Tony passent sous la chemise à manches courtes bleues à carreaux du soldat et le sent frissonner sous ses doigts. Steve l'allonge sur le sol tout en le caressant sous son t-shirt noir et en continuant le baiser.

Leurs gestes deviennent de plus en plus voluptueux. Tony déboutonne cette foutue chemise qui l'empêche de voir le corps parfait du blond au-dessus de lui. Une fois fait, Steve enlève le t-shirt de Tony et emprisonne les mains du génie au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule des siennes. Il plonge dans son cou pour respirer son odeur épicé avec un soupçon d'éthanol et lui embrasse la jugulaire. Tony ne peut qu'en gémir à son oreille. Galvanisé par ce son, Steve commence à tracer une ligne humide de baisers qui part de son cou, passe par le réacteur ARK, qui ronronne doucement, laisse quelques marques ici et là sur le torse de Tony et arrive jusqu'à son nombril. De sa main libre, il caresse les flans du génie, qui se tortille et gémi sous lui.

Steve relève la tête pour regarder Tony dans ses beaux yeux bruns chocolats assombris par le désir. Le blond a un sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage en passant sa langue rose sur ses lèvres aussi rouges que les fraises que Tony aurait bien voulu encore goûtées. Captain America ce re-concentre sur son ventre et fait entrer et sortir sa langue du nombril de Tony mimant l'acte sexuel tout en le regardant dans les yeux avec une lueur de luxure. Le génie se tortille encore pour se libérer de la poigne du soldat qui le relâche enfin. Tony vient poser sa main gauche sur la tête de Steve pour l'attirer à lui dans un nouveau baiser enflammé. Une main dans les cheveux, l'autre caresse le blond d'abord sur le torse puis passe sur le dos, sous la chemise toujours présente. Lle génie embrasse son soldat à en perdre haleine.

D'un coup de rein, Tony inverse leur position pour se retrouver au-dessus du blond toujours en l'embrassant lascivement. Ses mains dévalent le corps séduisant sous lui de multiples cajoleries pour arriver à son jean et le déboutonnent lentement faisant languir l'être sous lui. Steve n'est pas en reste non plus et ses mains parcourent les chairs de Tony sur les endroits érogènes le faisant vibrer d'émois.

Le milliardaire rompt le baiser et entreprend d'enlever le jean et le boxer de son soldat tout en embrassant l'intérieur lisse de ses cuisses au passage, ainsi que chaque centimètre carré de peau sirupeuse se dévoilant sous les vêtements faisant frémir et gémir le blond. Délivrant ainsi son membre déjà raide.

La vue est détestable. Les pupilles dilatées de Steve rendent ses yeux noirs de désir. Sa bouche rouge et gonflée par le baiser, entrouverte est un appel à la luxure. Ses cheveux blonds, d'habitude si bien ordonnés, sont emmêlés et décoiffés lui donnant un air sauvage et fauve. Sa chemise, encore sur ses épaules, ouverte et déployée sur le sol de part et d'autre de son corps ne le rend que plus que sexy. Steve est juste magnifique.

Tony s'assoit sur les cuisses musclées de Steve et pose sa main habile sur le sexe du blond. Celui-ci en gémit pitoyablement. Ses joues prennent une délicieuse couleur vermeille. Le brun se penche alors sur ce sexe érigé et dur pour l'embrasser, le lécher sensuellement de haut en bas puis le prendre en bouche. Les gémissements de Steve sont une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Tony qui met plus d'ardeur à sa tâche faisant glisser ce sexe entre ses lèvres tout en jouant de sa langue sur le gland.

Steve, perdu dans ces sensations, ne sait plus où il se trouve. Il glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tony pour s'agripper à quelque chose. Cette langue sur son sexe lui fait perdre le nord. Son bassin bouge tout seul à la rencontre de cette divine bouche qui prend soin de lui. Sa main se crispe soudain dans les cheveux de Tony et dans un gémissement roque, il jouit.

Tony se redresse et admire encore son œuvre. Steve a les yeux fermés, perdu dans les affres de la jouissance, la bouche ouverte. Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme des ses respirations effrénées. Tony ne se lassera jamais de ce spectacle. Le génie se relève afin de retirer jean et sous-vêtements pour retourner nu au-dessus de Steve, qui ré-ouvre ses yeux océans. Tony prend la main droite du soldat et fait glisser les doigts dans sa bouche pour les sucer, comme un bonbon sucré, et les enduire de salive.

Une fois bien humide, Steve fait couler sa main sur son torse, frôlant le réacteur ARK, traçant ses abdominaux, caressant l'aine pour ensuite aller jusqu'à l'entrée du génie. Il rentre d'abord doigts en cet endroit si intime pour pouvoir le préparer. Au début Tony grimace face à cette nouvelle sensation, mais il en vient vite au gémissement lorsque Steve trouve sa prostate en introduisant un second doigt. Son bassin commence à bouger sur ses doigts qui lui promettent le paradis. Steve caresse de sa main gauche le flan de Tony, qui n'en finit pas de lâcher des gémissements lascifs, avant de la poser sur sa hanche. Les yeux mi-clos de Tony regardent avec concupiscence. Sa bouche entrouverte dont les lèvres rouges laissent échapper un chapelet de son envoûtant. Son corps luit de sueur et son réacteur bourdonne joyeusement au milieu de sa poitrine. A cette vue, le sexe du soldat se met à nouveaux au garde-à-vous.

Steve retire sa main, la place sur les hanches de Tony qui, lui, s'empale directement sur le membre de sont partenaire. Tous deux lâchent un gémissement sourd. Tony rejetant sa tête en arrière, il se sent comblé. Après un temps d'adaptation, le génie commence à bouger sur le sexe de Steve en montant et descendant lui-même. À la suite de quelques coups de reins, Steve renverse Tony sur le sol en inversant leur position et se retrouve de nouveau au-dessus de lui. Le changement les fait gémir tous les deux de concert. Le soldat vient embrasser son génie tout en le pilonnant durement. Tony enroule ses jambes autour du bassin de son soldat qui touche dans le mille à chaque fois. Le playboy n'est plus qu'une masse gémissante entre ses bras.

Pour Tony, la jouissance vient comme ça. D'un coup. Sans prévenir. Resserrant ses bras et ses jambes autour de son blond. Blond qui continue de le matraquer de l'intérieur avant de goûter à son tour à la jouissance tout en s'effondrant sur lui. Ils restent quelques minutes sans bouger à calmer leur respiration et savourer la sensation de leur corps l'un sur l'autre. Steve se dégage et se retourne sur le dos à faire l'étoile de mer. Tony vient placer sa tête sur le torse de son soldat et tripote sa chemise qu'il n'a toujours pas ôtée de ses épaules.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. dit lascivement Tony en écoutant le cœur de Steve se calmer.  
- Ah ? Tu pensais quoi ? Que je n'y connaissais rien ? Je suis Captain America pas Captain Sainte-Ni-Touche ! Le sexe, c'est bon ! »

Tony le regarde, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« On remet ça ? demande finalement Steve avec un sourire espiègle et les yeux pétillants de malice.  
- Oh oui ! » Répondit Tony en levant la tête pour aller embrasser de nouveau son amant.

* * *

**Note de moi : **Spontanément j'ai écrit cet O.S au présent et cela dérange ma sœur qui trouve que ça aurait été mieux au passé simple, je ne sais pas si c'est dérangent ou pas donc faites-le-moi savoir.


End file.
